Nanimori Birthday a la Vongola
by Aqua van wolf
Summary: nih fan fiction pertamaku cerita aneh yang menggabungkan vongola dengan 3 muskeeters dan juga nanimori di sesuaikan dengan jaman sekarang pula! AKHIRNYA SELESE DI CHAPTER 3 SELESEEEEEE SEKARANG BENERAN END LOH! R & R YACH!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction

Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman reborn tuh punya Amano Akira dan fanfiction ini punya

Gw gitu......

Ini cerita pas abis konflik ring gituu......

Maaf mungkin ni cerita rada ancur gitu....

Nah kita mulai aja gitu......

Nanimori Birthday **a la vongola**

Pada ulang tahun SMP Nanimori yang ke-27 SMP Nanimori akan mengadakan sebuah acara yang sekarang sedang didiskusikan

" Jadi….apakah ada yang mempunyai ide untuk acara utama kali ini'' kata ketua OSIS cewek SMP Nanimori yang memang orangnya sopan sekali (btw. Tu ketua osis penerus keluarga basso family loch…..jadi laper dehhh) .

" Ayo kita buat drama!! Kita undang saja anak kokuyo ke sekolah ini lagi!" kata anonymous A anggota OSIS.

" Kalau kau memanggilnya lagi.....Kami Korosu!!"kata Hibari yang (diduga) masih trauma karena kejadian drama dahulu kala (digetok karena pinjem teori gak bilang-bilang).

(gawat mati deh kita kalau maksa usulin ide itu)pikir semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan rapat.

" Apa ada yang punya ide lain" tanya ketua osis.

"....................."semua anak diem takut ama Hibari.

" Hibari-san ?"

"...................................."

" Kalau begitu kita adakan saja drama seperti yang tadi diusulkan kita juga akan mengajak anak kokuyo karena festifal kemarin juga seru sekali"

" Nah besok aku kita rapat lagi saat istirahat untuk menentukan apa yang akan ditampilkan Rapat selesai sampai jumpa lagi semuanya" kata ketua osis yang langsung ngacir ke ruanganya karena ada kerjaan lain yang bertumpuk.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sang ketua osis bertemu ddengan Reborn

" Reborn, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bukankah seharusnya kau sedang melatih Tsuna? "

" yah dia sedang kubiarkan istirahat 10 menit setelah latihan 5 jam(gileeee)" balas reborn

" Ah, aku sudah..mengabulkan permintaanmu loh'' kata ketua osis dengan senyum 1.000.000 volt

" Baguslah, makasih ya evelyn"

Evelyn hanya senyum saja lalu dia pergi pulang ke apartemennya di mana ia hidup sendiria.........an..............(kayak nyanyi opera aja).

Esok hari di ruang rapat

" Mana kotak yang kuminta kira" kata evelyn.

Eh gw udah kasih tw blom? Oh udah...ya udah, gyaaaaaaaaa (disetengahmatiin ma reader).

Jadi gini kira tuh pesuruh si Evelyn dia juga anggota Basso family mereka gak tinggal bareng kenapa?. Karena si Evelyn maunya tinggal sendiri, hubungan mereka tuh bagaikan hibari dan kusakabe, sayangnya kira cowok.

" Hai, evelyn-sama'' ngasih kotak ke evelyn

" Nah, sekarang siapa yang ingin ke depan untuk mengambil kertas yang berisi cerita untuk drama ini?" tanya evelyn.

" Aku mau" kata cowok yang namanya....errr..... kita panggil saja anonymous b.

" Kalau begitu majulah''

Anonymous b mulai mengambil daan yang keluar adalah....jreng...jreng...

**The 3 Muskeeters ****ala Vongola**

" Baik karena judulnya sudah pasti, lalu murid kokuyo juga akan ada sepulang sekolah nanti jadi akan segera kuumumkan ke semua murid"

" Kepada semua murid, untuk persiapan acara utama ulang tahun Nanimori yang ke-27 diharapkan agar semua murid dapat berkumpul di aula sepulang sekolah nanti terima kasih berikut sepateh kata dari ketua komite kedisiplinan kita" ucap evelyn di microphone

" Bila ada yang berani tidak datang, **KAMI KOROSU**" Kata Hibari.

Yamamoto:" Ha....ha....seperti yang kuduga''

" Hibari-san..... seram ''

" tch, dasar maniak tarung"

" Semuanya, maaf menunggu ini adalah wakil ketua osis kalian Kira. . Nah kalian semua sudah mendapat bola kan? kami yang di atas panggung juga sudah mendapat bola itu, di dalam bola itu terdapat kertas yang berisi peran kalian masing masing, namun ada juga bola yang kosong yang berarti kalian tidak mendapat peran apa-apa. Yap sekarang mari kita buka bolanya!!! 1....2.....buka.....!!!" kata Kira hanya dengan 2 kali tarikan napas.

" Ah, aku dapat" jawab chrome yang memang sudah ada di atas panggung dari tadi.

" ieeeeeeeeeeeekhhhh, aku dapat lagi dan lagi peran ini....AKHHHHHHH"

" Kau dapat juga Tsuna? Aku juga dapat jadi muskeeters a memangnya kamu dapat apa?" tanya yamamoto

" tch, muskeeters b, ada apa jyuudaime kanapa wajahmu pucat begitu" tanya gokudera

Lalu gokudera dan yamamoto pun melihat kertas yang di dapat Tsuna dan keduanya...

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

" Sepertinya di sana senang sekali ya, Kira?"

" Baiklah yang tadi mendapat kertas harap berjejer di sebelah saya ya!" kata Kira dengan riangnya.

" Inilah pemerannya jreng20x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Gokudera Hayato dari kelas 2-A, Chrome Dokuro a.k.a Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto chikusa dari SMP Kokuyou, dan ketua osis kita Evelyn!!" teriak Kira tanpa microphone.

" Ketua komite kedisiplinan kita Hibari-san juga ikut" kata evelyn dengan suara yang lembut yang meluluhkan hati sebagian murid cowok

" Nah, mari kita lihat peran perannya. Yang pertama Yamamoto Takeshi sebagai muskeeters a !''

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yamamoto samaaaaaaaaaa'' teriak cewek fan-fan Yamamoto.

" Gokudera Hayato sebagai muskeeters b!"

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Gokudera-samaaa" teriak fan Gokudera.

" Chrome Dokuro sebagai psikopat yang nahan sang putri"

" Lalu kakimoto chikusa sang ayah dari putri"

" Evelyn san sebagai ibu sang putri yang berarti......"

" Sawada tsunayoshi sbagai sang putriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

Teriak Tsuna yang sepertinya masih ingat drama taun lalu.

Entah kenapa wajah Gokudera. Yamamoto, dan Hibari jadi memerah tau nape. Sementara itu chrome bingung melihat bosnya yang kalang kabut itu.

_To be continue_

Yah mungkin ini sedikit(banyak) aneh tapi saya minta tolong gituuuu

_**REVIEW YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Sampai......jum.....pa......(diserang ma hyper tsuna (gara gara jadiin dia putri) dan mukuro yang dah balik (gara gara jadiin dia psikopat))


	2. Dan masalah pun dimulai

Keluar juga ini dia lanjutan dari cerita yang dapat membuatmu muntah darah, kejang-kejang, dan berakhir di rumah sakit bagi siapa yang membaca ini selagi di operasi gawat darurat.

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ade di sini(kecuali evelyn)bukan punya saya!!!!!

Thanks ya buat H. Veldargone yang udah ngereview nih fanfic yang rada(super ancur)

Tapi, ingatlah bahwa cerita ini dapat membawamu ke jurang kehan...... eh maksud saya ke.......kemana ya?(digebukin ma reader)

Pokokne kita mulai aja nih dia jreng...jreng....

Nanimori Birthday **a la vongola ** Part II

Akhirnya acara pun tiba, pada saat itu pun semua berpakaian sesuai dengan perannya. Yamamoto berpakaian seperti muskeeters (ya iyalah masa di main pake baju adat Papua!), dan itu membuat orang-orang yang ada dalam panggung terpesona.

" Anu....dramanya belum mulai kan?"

"Ah, Sawada-san kita sedang mempersiapkannya sekarang, lebih baik tunggu saja di sini sebentar" jawab Evelyn.

Ternyata terpesonanya orang-orang pada trio muskeeters itu.....langsung berubah dan semua pandangan menuju kepada....._**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ Bayangkan dia memakai baju a la bangsawan dari jaman dahulu, dengan wig yang membuat rambutnya menjadi seperti kyoko 10 tahun mendatang, benar-benar sosok yang ideal untuk menjadi seorang wanita.

" Kenapa Sawada itu cowok ya...." kata semua orang dalam hati.

" haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

" Jangan seperti itu dame-tsuna" kata Reborn sambil menendang Tsuna.

" Ugh,Re, Reborn!!. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini!!!"

" Aku datang untuk menontonmu, sebagai home-tutormu aku harus mengawasi muridku kan?"

" eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh"

" Dino, Shamal(ya iyalah dia kan guru!), Collonelo, Skull, Viper, Basil, Bianchi, dan tetek bengek dari vongola, sampai varia juga diundang secara khusus."

" eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh, sampai Basil-kun, skull, ma xanxus juga!!!"

" Masih untung orangtua mu tidak kuundang, sekarang ini pasti mama sedang kencan sama Iemitsu"

" Reborn, sebenarnya kau ini baik apajahat sih???"

" Sudahlah dame-Tsuna, sekarang aku akan pergi ke kursi khusus punyaku"

" Eh, kursi khusus, maksudmu??"

" Nanti kau pasti akan tahu" kata reborn dengan senyum kecilnya.

_Dan akhirnya drama pun dimulai._

" Alkisah pada suatu jaman terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang Sangat megah bernama kerajaan vongola."

Saat mendengar suara dan nama kerajaan itu , Tsuna pun sudah menduga….. _kerajaan Vongola…..Anjrit, ni suara dah pasti suaranya Bianchi, tu nama kerajaan pasti Reborn yang buat... jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Reborn kursi khusus itu.....kursi narator!!!!_

" Di kerajaan itu terdapat putri yang sangat manis dan cantik sekali, bernama putri Tsuna"

" Dan Pada suatu hari......datanglah surat ancaman dari psikopat bernama Chrome Dokuro a.k.a Rokudou Mukuro."

Isi surat itu adalah.........

_Kufufu...fu...fu..... malam ini juga akan kuambil sang tuan putri.....hingga kalian tidak dapat mengambilnya lagi HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....uhuk...uhuk_

_Tertanda_

_Kaito ki.. eh salah maksudnye Crhome Dokuro a.k.a Rokudou Mukuro._

" Bagaimana ini ?, putri kita....telah diincar oleh psikopat itu."kata ratu khawatir.

" hm.......terserah kau saja" jawab raja malas.

" Baiklah kalau begitu..."

" Pengawal!!! Siapkan 1 batalyon unit utama untuk menjaga sang putri malam ini"

" Baik"

Lalu Tsuna pun naik ke atas panggung.....

" Ada apa ibunda me...."belum kata-katanya selesai sudah ada jeritan....

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, itu Sawada Tsunayoshi dari kelas 2-a?????? Manis sekaliiiiiiiiii" semua murid langsung mengambil ponsel & kameranya untuk mengabadikan penampilan Tsuna kali ini.

Akhirnya setelah dipotret Tsuna mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

" Ada apa ibunda memanggil saya?" kata Tsuna dengan cara bicara yang...uh....keputrian deh.

" Begini anakku" kata ratu sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya (lagi abis ngambil poto Tsuna bwat ke murid murid).

" Nanti sore kau tidak boleh kemana-mana teruslah ke kamarmu dan jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?!"

" Aku mengerti, tapi...kenapa??"

" Ini....permintaan ibunda. Untuk hari ini saja, tolong kabulkan ya?" kata ratu dengan suara memelas.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kamar di atas dulu ya!" kata putri dengan senyum yang lebar dan manisssss sekali

Dan di saat itulah semua orang segera dalam waktu 0.5 detik memotretnya baik dengan ponsel maupun kamera.

" Kenapa,ya aku gak boleh keluar......ah udah jangan dipikirin nanti malah tambah pusing, bobo aja dech"lalu sang putri pun bobo dengan enaknya(meskipun pura-pura)

Dan tiba-tiba di tengah malam datanglah sang psikopat itu yang datang tak dijemput (orang juga ogah jemput dia)pulang tak diantar(suka kabur seenak perutnya sih).

Sang putri yang sedang (pura-pura)tidur dengan enaknya pun terbangun, namun sebelum mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dia langsung dibekep dengan sarungtangan yang di celupkan ke cairan klorofom(btw, di jaman itu dah ada blom??), dan langsung terlelap seketika, da......_**TERNYATE DIA DICULIK!!!!!!!!!!!.**_

" Tuan Putri!!!!"

"............krik.....krik...."

" Putri diculiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkk, tidaaaaaaaaaaak, kita pasti dibunuh ratuuuuuuuuu"

" Ra.....ratu!"

" Ada apa sih lagi enak tidur juga....."

Sementara itu raja masih enak tidur, maklum abis maen Katekyo hitman reborn battle arena di psp(??????).

" Gawat, ratu, putri diculik"

" Gawat sekali, ya kalau diculik ma psikopat gia Mukuro-sama itu putri kita isa saja ditahan trus dipakein baju yang lucu-lucu trus dipoto dan potonya dijual ke E-bay dan dijual di pasar gelap atau......yang lebih parah lagi..." kata raje yang tiba-tiba bangun.

" Apa suamiku????"

" Mukuro-sama bakal jadi menantu kita"

" Itu berarti putriku yang imut, lucu, dan manis itu bakal di persunting!?"

" Yah.....begitulah"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak, aku belum siap melepaskannyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

" Pengawal!!!!"

" Yes, maam"

" Beritahukan kepada seluruh rakyat, bahwa kita mencari ksatria yang dapat di andal kan dengan bayaran $,00 (busyet). Sebarkan ke seluruh negri dengan meminjam pesawat dari wright bersaudara!(???), sebarkan juga berita ini dengan e-mail!, jangan lupa hubungi perusahaan im3, mentari, telkomsel,3, fren,etc, untuk memberitahukan lewat SMS juga dengan via telepon,e-mail, dll(??????) cepaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!, mau kindaichi kek, conan kek, pokoknya selametin anek gwwwwww!!!!!" teriak ratu.

" Aye...aye sir!!"

Kesokannya datanglah 2 orang yang mungkin(gila tapi....) dapat menyelamatkan tuan putri tsuna le vongole.

" Raja, ratu nama saya adalah yamamoto de ame"(sory....namanya maksa niehc) kata salah satu dari orang itu.

" Gokudera no arashi" kate orang sebelahnya.

" Kami bertiga adalah 3 orang muskeeters!!!!"

" Lah, kok bertiga??? Bukannya kalian Cuma berdua??? Gak bisa ngitung ya? Gak lulus SD? Pemerintah mewajibkan belajar minimal 9 taon loh?kasiannnnnnn"kata ratu.

" Bukan begitu ratu, er..... yang 1 orang lagi itu kagak suka kumpul bareng-bareng alhasil, dia pergi duluan ke istana....er...maksudnya ke RSJ yang udah ancur tempat Rokudo Mukuro berada, he....he...." yamamoto menjelaskan.

" Ya, sudah kalau begitu, kalian pergilah ketempat psikopat gila itu sekarang, dan selamatkan anakku!!!"

" Baik, ratu"

" Ah, tunggu sebentar"

" Ada apa ratu??"

" Khusus untuk kalian bertiga, akan kuberikan sebuah hadiah khusus"

" Apa itu ratu???"

" Siapapun dari kalian bertiga yang dapat membawa putriku duluan sampai ke sini..."

" **AKAN KUNIKAHKAN DENGAN PUTRIKU!!!!!**"

" Sumpe lo!!??" teriak 2 orang itu dengan mata terbelalak.

" Iya, lo lo bakal tinggal diistana pula lho!!!"

" Siap ratu!!, kami akan berangkat sekarang juga!!!!" Teriak 2 muskeeters itu yang lansung pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya 8,4 detik/80 yard.

" Hu...hu....dasar anak muda jaman sekarang(lah, ni kan ceritanya de dimasa lalu??? Bodo, lanjut aja ah...)

_Sementara itu, di RSJ ancur _(kita onggil markas aje ya???)_tempat Rokudo Mukuro berada......_

" Ehm...di mana ini?? Loh kok aku dirante sih??"

" Kau....berada dalam markasku..., kau dirantai supaaya kau tidak bisa kabur" terdengar suara pelan datang menghampirinya.

" Ro....Rokudo Mukuro?!" teriak putri kaget.

" Bukan....namaku adalah Chrome, Chrome Dokuro"

" Ch...Crhome....Dokuro???"

" ya.." kata Chrome menganggukkan.

" Fuh....hanya Chrome toh(untung banget kalau yang dateng Mukuro gw dah diapain kali ye)

" Kenapa...sepertinya kau terlihat lega???" tanya Chrome

" Eh, ti, tidak kok"

" Jangan...jangan.."belum kalimatnya selesai tiba-tiba teerdengar suara

" DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRR, BRUKKKKKKKKK"(SUARA GAK JELAS)

" Kutemukan kau, Rokudo Mukuro..." kata seorang muskeeters yang namanya Hibari van Kumo.

Dan.....tiba tiba saja terlihat asap di sekitar Chrome Dokuro ...

" Gyaaaaaaaaa,kebakaran!! Gimana nih"

" Tenang, biar kupadamkan" kata seorang siswa yang sudah siap dengan tabung pemadamnya.

" Eh, tunggu, ada orang di tengah asap itu"

" Kufufu......cepat sekali kau menemukanku, Hibari van Kumo"

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA, ITU KAN ORANG CAKEP DARI SEKOLAH KOKUYO YANG TAMPIL DI DRAMA TAUN LALU!!!! GILAAAAAAAA, EFEK PEMUNCULANNYA KEREN BANGET DAH GITU YANG MUNCULNYA JUGA KEREN BANGET, AJIBBBBB, AYO, ACUNGKAN JEMPOL DAN KAMERA KALIAN ANAK-ANAK!!!!!!" kata anak-anak

kelas 2 & 3.

" Ehhhhhhhhhh, Rokudo Mukuro!!" Teriak putri Tsuna shock.

" Itu benar putriku" kata Mukuro mendekat.

" GYAAAAAAAA, ENYAH LO, GW GAK PUNYA ORANG TUA MACAM ELO!!!!" bentak putri Tsuna.

" Oya,oya, salah ternyata, maksudku....pengantinku???"

_Hoekkkkkkkk(putri ma author sama-sama mo muntah)_

" Rokudo Mukuro....Kami korosu(gyaaaaaa, keluar juga kalimat khasnya ketauan dech author penggemar Hibari Kyoya)".

" Hm....silakan saja keluarlah!! Pengikut-pengikutku!!"

" Tiba-tiba keluarlah hewan buas bernama ken & raja negara mereka yang dihipnotis supaya jadi pengikutnya Rokudo Mukuro" kata Reborn sebagai narator menjelaskan.

" He....bagaimana ini???eh???"tiba-tiba saja mukuro menyergap Tsuna dan membawanya pergi.

" HWAAAAAAAAAAAA, IN JADINYA BAGIMANE SICH........

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

Tsuna (hyper mode): Kau.....beraninya kau menjadikanku seperti ini

i-pin: Sabar bang....sabar....

Tsuna (hyper mode): Sabar ? LO NYURUH GW SABAR????!!!!! GIMANA GW BISA SABAR GW DIPERMALUKAN MULU SEKARANG JUGA GW SERANG LO HIAAAAAAAAAAA X BURNER!!!!!

I-pin: MUNDUR LO HENTIIN SERANGAN LO INGAT GW PUNYA BASKOM!!!BASKOOOOOMMMM…..GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………(dibawa ke rumah sakit)

Mukuro(datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar):Kufufufu.....hei 3 muskeeters ato apalah gw punya fotonya tsunayoshi lagi tidur nih, mawu?? 1-nya Rp.100.000?

Gokudera: Gw beli 9!!!!

Yamamoto: Gw beli 10!!!

Hibari: Aku sudah punya gak perlu beli lagi

Tsuna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI BEGINI SIHHHHHHHHHHHHH, INI SEMUA PASTI KERJAAN TU AUTHOR KURANG KERJAAN KALO AWAS LO KALO BALIK DARI RS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I-pin: Halo, biro penerbangan hawa air?? Mas saya bisa pesen ticket keliling dunia gak PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ya udah pokokne tolong di _**REVIEW YAAAAAAAAA.**_


	3. FINAL CHAPTER? KYAAAA!

Maaf, maaf, maaf sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian yang menunggu cerita ini keluar (untuk diadukan ke polisi), author pake computer rumah sih… jadi bagi dua makenya…..

Ya, sudah sekarang author maw bilang terima kasih pada orang yang telah me review ni cerita ancur nan lebay nan garing karena author mulai menulis cerita ini pas tahun baru 2009, dan sekarang author lagi gak punya pulsa, plus author baru aj sembuh, ditambah sekolah author ngelarang hp berkamera, alhasil hp author jadi CDMA deh

Oke, setelah pengucapan yang di atas sekarang author….GYAAAAAAAA(kelamaan sich digebukin ma reader dech)

Genre:Humor(tapi garink……v_v)

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada disini terkecuali Evelyn, Kira dan anonymous itu bukan punya gw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yap, kita mulai aja nih cerita ya……mari kembali kelap….top.

Nanimori Birthday **a la vongola **Final

" Perhatian kepada seluruh murid, sekarang kita akan berpindah tempat, bagi yang ingin melihat kelanjutan drama ini secara langsung, silakan menuju atap sekolah ya~"

Kata Evelyn memberitahu dari tempat narator.

" GYAAAAA, ATAAAAAAAAP, AYO, YANG TELAT GAK BAKAL BISA DAPET TEMPAT DUDUK LOH~~!!!!!!!" teriak murid-murid.

" Makasih ya, Evelyn" kata reborn.

" Sama-sama"

" Ternyata...kalian semua ada disini..." terdengar suara dekat pintu masuk ruang narator.

_Suara ini kan......_Evelyn sangat mengenali suara ini.....

Dalam sekejap wajah Evelyn menjadi sangat gembira.

"~~Lanchia-sann~~" teriak Evelyn langsung memeluk lanchia dengan tiba-tiba, sikapnya langsung berubah 127,6 derajat (sedikit pesan dari author jenius(dalam hal kegilaan): disini pairingnya mang gitu EvelynxLanchia author demen banget nih ma pasangan ini ceritanya dia dah ada pas dari awal gehehe.......)

_The History_

_Jadi waktu jaman baheula tuh keluarganya basso(jadi laper euy..tambah pangsitnya dong mang^_^) mang deket sama keluarganya Lanchia juga ma keluarga vongola. Dia dah yakin dari awal bahwa Lanchia bukan orang yang dapat ngebunuh keluarga sendiri(so sweet~^_^)tapi dia gak bisa ngebantu apa-apa v_v. Waktu kejadian mukuro dia sibuk ngurus OSIS soalnya banyak orang yang masuk ke rumah sakit sich, sebenernya dia juga kena tapi cuman dapet patah tulang lengan, soalnya dia ngemancing si ken(waktu itu yang lagi ngincar Cuma si ken) dengan.... BEEF JERKY dan SOSIS kebetulan dia abis aja belanja benar-benar cerdik ya...back to the history nah pas tsuna lawan lanchia yang dikira mukuro Evelyn gak tau sampai akhirnya dia datang sambil membawa paramedis_

_The End of History_

" What a cute couple~~~" batin Reborn dan Bianchi

" Kenapa Lanchia-san bisa ada disini~?"

" Soalnya Reborn yang bilang.."

" Reborn bilang apa...???"

" **KAMU BAKAL MENYESAL KALAU GAK DATANG** " kata Reborn yang udah ada di belakang

Lanchia spontan kaget, tapi Evelyn sih cuek bebek aj.

" Begitu ya...."

" Ya, sudaj sekarang aku lagi istirahat ayo kita jalan-jalan keliling stand-stand sekolah!!!"

" Ya..ya.."

* * *

Di atas atap....di bawah langit......di atas bumi(loh?)

" Oi, Mukuro lo berencana bawa gw ka mana ieu teh" tanya putri Tsuna yang ketularan penyakit logat sunda gaul.

"Kufu..fu...fu.... tenang dan lihat saja ya pu..ku" kata mukuro dengan mengedipkan mata sebagai finalnya.

_Hoeeeekkkkkk author, ma Tsuna mau muntah 5 truk bensin pas ngeliatnya._

Di atap.....

" Ng...Mukuro, you mau ngapain sih ke atap school segala" kata putri yang sekarang ketularan logat CintaLaura.

"Tentu saja dong.....bwat ini..."Mukuro mengangkat tangan Tsuna

" ZLEB....ZLEB...ZLEB..."Mukuro menancapkan pisau ke tangan dan kaki tsuna

Tangan di keataskan + ditancapin pisau = gak bisa gerak.

" ASTAGANAGABONARJADITIGAGAGALUJIANNILAINYATIGAGAKBISAMAENGASINGPULAAPAAPAANINIMUKURO??????????!!!!!!!!!!"

Ternyata Mukuro kagek ngerti omongan Tsuna kagek jelas sih...siapa suruh ngomong cepet-cepet(BUAGH, kan elo yang buat fanfic nieh dasar author sarap kurang kerjaan...).

"Ku..fu..fu...fu tentu saja untuk ini..." Mukuro mendekati Tsuna.....

_5,980271896 cm lagi......__(ayo....mikir.....ada apa di balik angka angka ini....)_

_4..........._

_3..............._

_2.........._

_1........GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA __**BRUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_Dan datanglah 3 orang muskeeters _

_BGM dalem ati Tsuna: Sakura Rock dari cherryblossom ed K.H.R ke 10 awalnya author bakal bilang__ gitu....tapi diganti aj dech ma BGM.....BGM......eh, kita ngomongin apa sich?(digebukin ma reader)_

" Tsuna!!!"

" Hime-sama"

_Dalem ati Tsuna __**agak**__ kesel dipanggil hime...tapi apa mau dikata toh emang perannya gitu....._

" Rokudo...Mukuro....**KAMI KOROSU**"

" Oya...oya....kruk...kruk....kriuk....kriuk...." suara Mukuro tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada suara yang menggangu.

" VOIIIIIIIIIIII SIAPA TUH YANG MAKAN SENBEI??!! SUARANYA JADI GAK KEDENGERAN TUH!!!!!!!!! POKOKNE YANG MAU NONTON DI SINI DILARANG BAWA MAKANAN!!!!!!! GOLA MOSCA!!!!!!!" teriak squalo si toa berjalan (gehehe.... julukan owe buat squalo tuch).

" brw.......brw............" gola mosca segera mengambil makanan anak-anak yang lagi pada nonton, dapet banyak ada senbei(1), yakisoba(2), lolipop, ada yang bawa kokinya segala!!!!!!(bukan ikan mas koki loh), abis itu mammon lansung mendekati gola mosca.

" oi, gola mosca, biar gw yang bawa ini sitaan" titah mammon, " brw.....brw......" gola mosca memberi barang sitaan itu ke mamon lalu, dengan teleportnya, dia lansung pergi ke tempat aula dimana orang yang gak kebagian duduk di atap nonton di tv layar tancap sambil bilang " senbei.........lolipop........yakisoba......takoyaki(3).........ada yang maw beli????? Serba 5000 lohhhhhh"ternyata si mammon emang niat ambil untung.....

_Kembali ke atap_

" Oya...oya..... sepertinya ada yang menggangu kita my beloved Tsunayoshi..."

" anjrot lo!!, macam mana pula kau ini manggil-manggil owe my beloved segala!!! Owe bukan beloved mu you know!!!" Tsuna ketularan logat china-betawi-CinLau+basa gaul orang Indonesia

" Kufufu.......tunggu saja disini, aku akan segera kembali" lalu Mukuro pun pergi...

" Yah......semua orang pergi, gw ditinggal, oh iya! Kalau gak salah, gw punya dying will pill (bener gak namanya?? Kita singkat DWP aj ya.....) yang gw samarin jadi vitacimin c ehehe......."

" tapi gimana ngelepas ini ya???? _**ZLEBBBB**_" tiba-tiba ada cakar yang memotong borgol tsuna...

" Weiiisssssssss..... cakar ken si anjing kampung lepas nih(maaf pada penggemar Ken)

Entah beruntung ato sial gw hari ini"

_Saat itu di pertarungan__ antara muskeeters dan tim psikopat gila_

Yamamoto dan chikusa

" DUAGH...SYUUTT.....UGH.....SET......BLABLABLAAME..........SYUT....DUAR...." (author males nulisnya kelamaan nah pikirin sendiri dari tulisan ini ya...he...he...)

Mukuro dan Hibari

" tengnong...tengnong...(bel apaan tuh)pertarungan ini di sensor karena author sarap sedang malas nulis atas perhatiannya terima kasih..."(author sarap dikejar reader!!!! heeeeeeeeellllllpppppppppp)

Ken dan Gokudera

Goku:(melemparkan beef jerky kesukaan ken) oi anjing buduk! Laper gak, beef jerky nih!!!!

Ken: auuuuuuuuu mau anjing buduk kek, kampungan kek, pokoknya urusan perut yang utama hap!!

3......2.......1.....

" ANJROTTTTTTTTTTTTT, GILA PEDES BANGET, OI KEPALA GURITA, LU NAROH APAAN DI MAKANAN GW!!??"

" He...he..... gw cuman taruh sambel pedes warisan keluarga gw yang pedesnya 8018275996 kali lebih pedas dari Tabasco gak pedes-pedes amat deh rasanya" gokudera senyum iblis.

_Tidak sengaja ken melihat Tuna yang sudah siap-siap dan mau memakan DWP-nya_

" KASIH ITU KE GWWWWWWWWWW"

" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" alhasil DWP jatuh karena tsuna kaget dan mukuro gak sengaja injek tuh DWP yak hilanglah harapan Tsuna sekarang.

" duh kasian banget tuh anjing bukam (buduk dan kampung) nih aer" kata er…..anonymous d sambil melemparkan aer.

" AERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" WAW ternyata yang dilempar anonymous d bukanlah air botol tapi tangki air petugas pemadam kebakaran alhasil pedas ken hilang seketika .

" Ah, karena yang lain lagi asik berantem mendingan gw kabur hehe.........." Tsuna sudah siap keluar mendekati pintu penonton gak liat, lagi seru-seru nonton film fantasi-action sih.

(author sarap note: penonton itu pada duduk di tempat hibari biasa tidur kan ada 2 tuh tempat kayak gitu, anggota varia yang di atas tuh cuman toa berjalan, bencong kampung, ma pangeran gila, " DRAP......DRAP.....VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ENAK AJA LO MANGGIL GW TOA BERJALAN!!!!!" "kushishishi........senaknya lo manggil gw pangeran gila" " Emang bener kok, weekkkkk, kalo lu kira gw gak bisa apa-apa lo salah besar emang Cuma I-pin dalem anime ini aj yang bisa kungfu??? Gw juga bisa hiyaaaaaaa gyoza-ken!!!!" "BAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU""eh, salah itu mah bukan gyoza-ken tapi kentut-ken sori ya, udah ah yang penting gw bisa kabur ciaoooooo")

_Back to the story_

Ternyata......_nasib Tsuna tidaklah sebagus itu........_

Mukuro yang sedang melawan Hibari melihat tsuna yang mau kabur...

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur semudah itu Tsunayoshi...."

" Eh, huaaaaaaaaaaa........apa-apaan ini??!!! Uhmp...."

_Tiba-tiba datang seekor gurita raksasa yang membelit Tsuna dan membekep mulutnya....._

" Kau pikir bisa kabur dariku....Tsunayoshi-chan"

" hmp.....puah.....lepas juga akhirnya (si gurita ga ngebekep lagi kasian ma Tsuna sapa juga yang gak kasian ma dia muka imutimut gitu, author aja kalah hehe....)

Ternyata ada beruang di balik batu (batu segede apaan tuh)

Si gurita setelah melepaskan Tsuna dia mulai ngegrepe-grepe Tsuna (gak nyangka si gurita juga demen ma Tsuna he..........he.....)

"eh, woi gurita sial apa yang lo lakuin?!?!?!"

"AHHHHHHHH"

" ZLEB.....DUAK.....PLASH......TOKEKMATI.....DUAK......DUAK....."

" WAAAAAAAAA" Tsuna jatuh setelah sang gurita dikalahkan oleh para muskeeters dan psikopat yang iri ma tuh gurita

Tsuna menutup matanya menunggu palenya kebentur tapi koq rasanya dia gak jatuh-jatuh???

"..............."

" a....ayah......??"_kesempatan!!!_ Kata Tsuna dalem ati

" a.....aku takut ayahhhhhh" Tsuna memeluk chikusa erat-erat muka chikusa pun langsung memerah seperti tomat

"OIIIIIII CHIKUSA JANGAN ENAK-ENAJ SENDIRI LO!!! GANTIAN!! CEPET GANTIAN!!!!"

" Ah, baik mukuro-sama"

Ternyata Tsuna gak mau kalah, dia keluarin wajahnya yang paling imut full power dengan tampang mw nangis yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan jurus terkuat karnifora dan hanya dapat silakukan herbifora berwajah imut sepertihalnya Tsuna.

" Ayah...?? aku ingin pulang......ya? ayo kita pulang yah??!!' pinta Tsuna

" Ayo, kita pulang sekarang" dengan cepat chikusa pun meplakukan shunponya yang scepat ichigo(sejak kapan chikusa bisa shunpo?? Sejak gw bwat nih fanfic lah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

" OI, CHIKUSA PENGHIANAT LO!!!!!"

"kapankah, kita bersekutu??"(pertama kali keluar di panpic asaiasai yang bikin gw ketawa ngakak ampe tetangga mo manggil polisi...gak...gak sampe segitunya – dicakar gara-gara ,minjem gak bilang-bilang-)

" Anakku, anakku yang manis sudah pulang!! Ibunda senang sekali(karena abis kencan ma lanchia juga woi! Berarti evelyn selingkuh dong!!!)

" akhirnya istana itu pun damai selamannya"

"cuman.....segitu......VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GAK TERIMA LANJUTINNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

_baiklah karena anda meminta__ seperti itu maka akan kami lanjutkan...._

" busyettttt suara apaan tuh"

tiba-tiba keluarlah layar yang sangat besar yang menayangkan Tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, hibari, mukuro, dan chikusa di RUANG GANTI BAJU!!!!!! OMG!!!

" aku....duluan...." kata chikusa yang dapat ganti baju dalam waktu 0.0000001 detik

"wuih....drama tadi beneran gawat yah...." kata yamamoto

" Kayaknya...pas adegan jyuudaime tadi ketangkep ma gurita gw agak mimisan dech"

" Kufufufufu.......kamu iri dengan saudaramu sendri ya.....kepala gurita....?"

"ENAK AJA SAUDARA!!!!! DASAR KEPALA NANAS!!!!!!"

"berisik, dasar herbivor-herbivor lemah"

"sudah-sudah....ngomong-ngomong tsuna lama amat ya?dah 9 menit blom keluar juga kenapa ya.....?"

cklek

" ah, yamamoto, kamu bisa bukain ni resleting baju gak?? Kayaknya kesangkut ma wigku nieh mana wignya gak bakal bisa dileas sampai besok sore lagi.....mereka pake lem khusus katanya"

" mana? Oh ini ya.....bener-bener kesangkut ma rambut gw coba lepas ya? Tapi....mangnya gak-papa dilepas disini??"

" haah, ya gak papa kali secara, semua yang ada di sinikan** COWOK**,lagian mana ada cewek yang mau masuk ke ruang ganti **COWOK** yang isinya **COWOK-COWOK** lagi ganti baju kecuali maniak" kata Tsuna

Kata-kata itu langsung mengecewakan hati para cowok yang ada di situ...

" Yamamoto, resletingnya bisa diturunin gak??"

" eh, bentar ZREEETT.....yap kebuka"

" wow, thanks ya tapi tadi lo kok bilang zretzret sih? Bwat apa??"

" ah, bukan apa-apa cuman mau iseng aja he....he...."

" Ya, udah gw gati baju dulu ya....hm?GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

" Ada apa Tsuna???/jyuudaime"

" Baju seragam gw ilang!!!!"

_di tempat author sarap_

_author: asyik-asyik dapet baju seragam Tsuna rompinya bwat gw, celana+boxer dijual ke millefiore, kemeja+dasi+iket pinggang, ma kaoskaki gw jualin ke vongola kaya mendadak deh he....he......_

" gimana nih???" Tsuna panik

" Emang, kamu gak ada baju lain Tsuna???"

" ada juga baju seragam cewek, setiap hari pas pulang sekolah kan gw di suruh latian pake seragam cwek, katanya biar menghayati gitu....."

" Ya, udah pake aja tu seragam!!!!"

"ehhhhhhhhhh, masa gw harus memakai baju seragam laknat ini??????"

" tapi....memangnya kamu mau memakai baju putri itu sepanjang hari tsunayoshi-kun?"

" Biar kucarikan seragam buatmu jyuudaime ukh...."

" Gokudera-kun kau tidak apa-apa???"

" Ma...af..kan...aku jyuudaime"

Ternyata Mukuro membut halusinasi bianchi untuk gokudera karena pengen ngeliat Tsuna pake baju seragam cewek!!

" Hup, biar gw aja yang bawa dia ke UKS"

" ah, makasih ya yamamoto nanti aku nyusul ke sana!!"

" o.k"

Tsuna pun selesai berganti baju dengan _seragam ceweknya_ saat keluar dari kamar ganti muka Mukuro Dan Hibari merah seperti tomat tapi Cuma 1,869275980 detik jadi Tsuna gak liat, mukuro.........hibari.....

" aku, duluan ya?!"

"ah, ya"

"permisi........"kata Tsuna sambil membuka pintu UKS

" oh, senorita engkau adalah permata yang manis yang berada di tengah lumpur hisap(??) biarlah abang yang mengeluarkanmu dari sana(hoeeeeeeeeek)umhhhhhhhhh" shamal pun segera menerjang Tsuna segera setelah Tsuna membuka pintu...

"hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

BLETAK

" kau tidak apa-apa Tsuna?"

"i...iya makasih yamamoto, ng....Gokudera mana?"

" itu..lagi tiduran di sana.." Yamamoto menunjuk ke tempat tidur

" ya, udaj, gw mo pulang duluan ya...."

"eeeehhhhh, kenapa emangnya"

"ya iyalah masa gw di sekolah mulu sih, gak enak"

"kufufufu....tidak semudah itu tsunayoshi-chan.."

"Huwa!!! Mu..mukuro? bikin kaget aja.."

" Oya..oya....aku sudah mengikutimu sejak tadi lho, Tsunayoshi-chan"

"A....h.... aku lupa, kau kan stalker profesional"

"e...enak aja!!! Orang cakep kayak gw dibilang stalker!!?? Ada juga gw yang di stalker-in ma orang!!!!" kata Mukuro dengan wajah panik+narsis

"Terserah, ah gw mo pulang..."

**DUK**, Mukuro memblok pintu itu dengan kakinya

"Sudah kubilang tidak semudah itu"

" ya sudah kalo begitu.."Tsuna mengeluarkan DWP-nya dan memasang sarungtangan masaknya (x-glove maksudnye.....itu berguna banget loh!!! Tsuna suka pake itu kalo lagi bantuin ibunya ma pas pelajaran PKK)

"apa yang kau lakukan...."

"Bukan apa-apa ko-" Tsuna lalu melahap DWP –nya

"Kau tahu...Mukuro..."

"EH, apa??"

"Bahwa....kalian semua yang ada di sini sudah membuatku......dendam"

Dalam hati Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Hibari(sejak kapan ada di situ??)

_Mampus gw_

_**HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_

_**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**DUAK...BGISH.....SYUTTTT....DUAAR.....BAK....BUK......PRANG.....**_

"Huh, akhirnya pembersihan selesai"

"Ah, Tsuna-san"

"E..evelyn-san"

"nieh, aku bawa ini bwat kamu"

"i..inikan...."

"yep, ini baju seragammu, tadi aku mencurinya dari author-sarap-gila-kurang-kerjaan itu"

"Nah, sekarang ganti baju tadi ibumu mengundang kami untuk makan-malam di rumahmu!!!"

"eh, kami??" kata tsuna sengan begonya –dibekuin ma Tsuna-

"Iya! Lanchia dan aku, oh iya Basil juga baru saja datang sayang kami semua tidak menonton aksimu tadi! Maaf ya...."

"EEEEH, gak papa kok justru bgus malah!! Ya sudah aku ganti baju sebentar ya!"

" Kami tunggu di bawah"

_Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan bahagia_

_~The End~

* * *

_

YAAAAAA JUMPALAGI BERSAMA SAYA I-PIN JADI-JADIAN!!! Karena kalo kayak gitu gak enak di panggilnya(nanti ketuker ma i-pin yang beneran) panggil aja gw Aqua, aqua-chan juga boleh(narsis mode: on), aqua cantik juga ok, aqua...buakkkk(dipukul ma reader gara-gara bikin orang muntah)

Bintang tamu kali ini adalah.....bim-badabim-badabim-mambo!!!

3 muskeeter (ato 3 SGM sinting-gila-miring[dibantai ma 3 muskeeters]) dan tidak lupa setiap pahlawan pasti ada musuhnya kalo harry potter lawan voldemort, kalo telletubbies lawan badut ancol(loh?)....maka...

Musuh 3 muskeeter adalah.....

Rokudo Mukuro!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gokudera: HUWAAAA author-sarap-gila-kurang-kerjaan napa tu psikopat bisa muncul di sini!!!

Aqua : Suka-suka gw dong! Panpik-panpik gw!!! Lagian kan gak seru kalo Cuma protagonis aja yang ditampilin!!!(walau sebenernya semua yang ada di situ adalah tokoh antagonis)

Yamamoto: ma..ma...gokudera

Gokudera : Ma..ma...ma..ma.. emang gw mama lo!!??

Yamamoto: ya udah teneng aja neng... teneng..

Gokudera :teneng-teneng!!!, baca nieh buku, trus bicara yang bener!!!(memberikan kamus bahasa Indonesia)

Hibari :Berisik, dasar herbivora-herbivora lemah

Gokudera :Enak aja Herbivora lemah!!

Hibari :Emang ada panggilan lain yang pas selain itu?

Aqua :(Muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana)Ada kok!!??

Hibari : huh, apa memangnya selain hebivora dan karnivora?

Aqua :Hibari...Hibari.... gw tau kok nilai IPA UASBN lo nilainya pas-pasan gw kasih tau ya di mana-mana manusia itu gak ada yang karnivora maupun herbivora melainkan....

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari:????

Aqua :OMNIVORA TAUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

Semuanya:DGUBRAK

Aqua :Loh, kenapa, mang bener kan???

Gokudera :Yah....kalo menurut ilmu IPA sih jawaban lo bener

Mukuro :kufufufu......sepertinya ada ribut-ribut di sini

Gokudera :Ro...Rokudo Mukuro!!!

Mukuro :ah, ngomong-ngomong di interview kali ini gw pas ya, capek mo tidur(berubah menjadi chrome)

Chrome :ah, kenapa semuanya ada di sini??

Aqua :yaaaaakkkkk inilah salah satu tokoh protagonis kita!! Chrome Dokuro!!!

Gokudera :woi, bukannya protagonis itu kita!!

Aqua :di cerita drama sih iye, tapi semua sipat asli kalian itu antagonis tau!! Lgian cuman ada tiga orang protagonis di cerita ini!!!

Gokudera :Kalo begitu sape dua orangnya lagi heh, sape..ukh(ternyata Yamamoto melempar kamus yang tadi dilempar Gokudera, ke wajah gokudera)

Aqua :Bukannya itu sudah pasti..

Gokudera :eh?

Aqua :Keluarlah!!! Sawada Tsunayoshi!!!!

Tsuna :eh, kok gw ada di sini??

Aqua Lanchia-san!!!!

Evelyn :Loh, koq kita ada di sini

Lanchia :tidak tahu

Gokudera :woi, kok evelyn juga muncul!!!

Evelyn : Kami kan satu paket(sambil memeluk Lanchia-Author dikejar fans Lanchia-)

Aqua :Banyak bacot lo Gokudera gara-gara lo waktu kita abis ya sudah sampe disini dolo kisah kita saat ini author bener-bener gak ada ide makanya tolongin author dong!!! Ya sudah pokoknya Review pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeee


End file.
